The present invention relates to an ironing device for uncreased-trousers ironing machines, which ironing device includes means for ironing the trousers bottom portion.
Prior trousers ironing machines conventionally comprise a supporting framework, including means for supporting the trousers at the pelvis level and gripping means which, in operation, close the bottom portions of the trousers legs.
Uncreased or crease-free trousers are conventionally ironed by blowing water steam and hot air inside said trousers, which are suitably stretched in order to be evenly ironed through the overall surface thereof.
The above mentioned trousers ironing machines, however, even they allow to satisfactorily iron uncreased trousers, have, on the other hand, the great drawback that they do not allow to proper iron the bottom portions of the trousers leg, in particular at the regions thereof where operate the mentioned gripper elements.
In fact, as it is known, conventional trousers gripping means do not include heating and steaming devices.
Thus, in prior ironing machines, the trousers pair, after a starting ironing operation, must be necessarily further ironed, by using a conventional flatiron, or a pressing ironing apparatus, for properly ironing the bottom portions of the trousers legs.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks, by providing an ironing device, to be applied to ironing machines for ironing crease-free or uncreased trousers, allowing to properly iron, in a single operation, the trousers pair through the overall surface thereof.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such an ironing device allowing to fully iron a trousers pair in a single operation, and with optimum ironing temperatures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an ironing device, which, due to its specifically designed constructional features, is very reliable and safe in operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an ironing device which can be easily made and which, moreover, is very competitive from a mere economic standpoint.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by an ironing device, to be applied to uncreased trousers ironing machines, said iron device including ironing means for ironing the bottom portions of the trousers, and including a supporting frameworks supporting at least an ironing head including supporting means for supporting said trousers at the pelvis level thereof and gripping means for gripping the bottom portions of the trousers, and being characterized in that said device further comprises a steaming drum coupled to a heating circuit for heating said gripping means and to a steaming duct coupled to said gripping means.